(4)Mega Man vs (5)Mario Kart 2006
Results Saturday, July 15th, 2006 Ulti's Analysis This was one of the most debated pre-contest matches of the tournament, and I'll never for the life of me figure out why. It took me 2 seconds to pick Mega Man in this match. Ditto for Sir Chris, which is why yoblazer33's main account no longer exists. From what I can gather, the logic behind people picking Mario Kart was such. One, the names "Mario" and "Mega Man" both appearing in a poll would automatically cause Mario to score SFF and win with ease. Mario Kart being a side series for Mario was meaningless (which I actually agree with), because all Mario Kart games have sold in the millions and would easily beat any Mega Man title. That latter point may be true, but this match wasn't Mega Man X versus Mario Kart 64. Two, Mario Kart the series was bound to be strong due to said sales, especially when compared to Mega Man. I can get behind this, because you can't really argue with something having both the Nintendo name and large sales behind it. But the last major point was the most ridiculous, which was that people assumed that the name "Mega Man" in the poll wouldn't be an all-inclusive entity in the eyes of voters; "Mega Man X the series is in the bracket, I'm going to not vote Mega Man because of this due to liking the former series more!" Totally ridiculous reasoning (and I never argued that Mario Kart had no chance to win, just that the people saying "Mega Man" wasn't going to be all-inclusive were off their rockers), and a lot of people overthought themselves due to the ramblings of the board. What became an obvious two-second pick turned into a massive debate for literally no good reason. I blame Board 8's obsession with Mario Kart DS, though I'll leave my full hate of Mario Kart and the board's obsession with bad Nintendo games out of this. yoblazer betting his account on this one also caused a lot of people to take the upset, because yo has the best contest history of anyone on the board. He's also convincing when he argues points due to such. Though when the match started and Mega Man beat the living piss out of Mario Kart, half the board's world came crashing down and the other half was left asking why this was such a big deal in the first place. Mario Kart had the lead for all of two seconds, then got blasted away throughout the rest of the match. Absolute destruction Ulti-style, baby. Overly debated matches being this far apart in percentage = total owning. I'd seriously love to know how anyone thought that the people voting weren't going to look at "Mega Man" as Mega Man's entire series wrapped up into one. Phediuk put all the games into his comparison's game for a reason. Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2006 Spring Contest Matches